Consumer electronic devices such as smartphones, tablets, and notebook computers commonly include one or more embedded cameras that allow users to capture digital images, video, or both. A smartphone, for example, can be equipped with a pair of cameras including a rear-facing camera for capturing scenes to the rear of the phone and a front-facing camera for capturing scenes in front of the phone. A user can access a camera application on the phone to activate one of the cameras, view a real-time display of the image sensed by the camera (e.g., a virtual viewfinder), and select a control to capture and store an image or video. The rear-facing camera is sometimes used as a “point and shoot” camera to capture images of scenes in front of the user, while the front-facing camera is often used to take pictures or video of the user who is holding the device in which the camera is embedded, e.g., for “selfies” or live video conferencing. Some devices locate the front-facing camera module within a bezel that surrounds a primary display assembly of the device, such as a bezel surrounding a touchscreen of a smartphone.